Kido Senshi Gundamon
by Joak Drysso
Summary: Something I thought of after playing too much Gundam. Took the project seriously, so read it seriously before you decide to flame. 8-14-04 CHAPTER 2: Fate of Blue and the Great Magellan
1. A War of Their Own

Kido Senshi Gundamon

An Incredibly Strange Fic Written By

Joak Drysso

Chapter 1: A War of Their Own

A small groan emitted in the small town of Londenion as Amuro Rei sat up, hair mussed from the throes of sleep. It was early morning as he sat up. And remembered! He was ten that day, and finally able to go out on his own. And with his very own Gundamon! Dressing speedily, he paused, staring at the TV, which held an image of Mario on it. "Don't tell me I left this on the entire time…" He muttered as he cut the power to the SNES and dashed downstairs. He was almost out the door when his mother cleared her throat. Freezing up, he turned and fidgeted as he stared his mother.

She rose and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Knock em dead." She released him and Amuro nodded eagerly, before turning and dashing out of the house. "Maybe I should go see what's out there before I get my Gundamon." He said, running past the laboratory and into the brush. A few steps in, he heard the Professor, a man named Deikun, running after him, shouting. "Amuro, get out of there before a-" He was interrupted as a Gundam-2 shot out from the brush, intent on attacking the young man. Deikun wasted no time in snatching one of the Gundaballs from his belt and tapped the button, the sphere enlarging. Wordlessly, he chucked it at the Gundam, and watched in silent amusement as it attempted to free itself, before giving up the struggle.

"This place isn't safe, Amuro. Let's get back to the lab." Wordlessly, Amuro let the professor lead them back to the lab. Reaching it, he saw that his rival, Char, was already there. Amuro silently strode up next to the boy, and they stood there as the professor cleared his throat. "Okay Amuro, come and get your Gundamon." As Amuro stepped forward, Char sped up to the table and snatched it, cackling. "Char! Ugh, fine. You get that. Here, Amuro, this is the Gundamon that I caught earlier." He tossed Amuro the Gundaball. Catching it, Amuro smiled. A Gundam-2.

"Hey Amuro, I bet my Zaku II could beat your measly Gundamon!"

"Only on a cold day in hell! Iikuze, GUNDAM!" He tossed the ball up into the air, releasing the small humanoid Gundam-2, clasping a cylindrical object in its palm. Across the room a Zaku II, colored red, joined it, glaring at the Gundam with the utmost of intensity. Amuro grinned. "So, Char, let's see what you've got. Gundam! Let's start things off with a Vulcan attack!" As the words sprang from his mouth the barrels below the V-fin let loose a barrage of bullets, peppering the ground and forcing the Zaku back. But it was not without retaliation.

"Zaku, Z Bazooka!" Hefting the bazooka, the Zaku took aim, and was ready to fire, when Deikun got in the way.

"Take it outside! You're not blowing a hole in this laboratory again!" Both boys scowled, and dashed outside. As soon as they were a safe distance away, the Zaku let loose with the bazooka, a shell flying out. The small Gundam's boosters kicked in and it jetted to the side.

"Gundam! Beam Saber!"

"Zaku, Heat Hawk!"

The two Gundamon rushed at each other, the saber in the Gundam's hand blazing as the Zaku pulled an axe, the rim of it blazing red as it superheated. The two met, clashing several times. Gundam's blade dipped down and it led with its hand, catching the Zaku's hand as it tried to cleave the Gundamon, and brought the saber across, making a clean score on the Zaku. It stumbled back, infuriated. And then its own thrusters kicked in. But rather than shooting forward, it kicked against the ground, shooting up. Performing a booster-enhanced jump, it brought the heat hawk down, the sheer power behind the blow breaking the saber's flow and allowing it to make its own scar on the Gundam.

Char let out a yell of triumph as the heat hawk connected, but Amuro's eyes narrowed in response. "Vulcans, now!" A point-blank hail of bullets impacted against the Zaku, before the Gundam-2 activated the saber and dealt the final blow. The Zaku II collapsed, and a scowling Char recalled it. "You'll lose next time, Amuro!" And with that he spun about, recovering his balance and dashed away, leaving a confused Amuro and Deikun behind.

After a brief talk with the professor, and the acquisition of a single extra Gundaball and his Gundex, Amuro set out as well. He had not made it far though, before his path was obstructed by a Gundamon. He knew it by heart-it was a normal starter, the white and red color pattern and basic design identified it as the GM. Plucking Gundam-2's Gundaball from his belt, he tapped the button gently, the orb enlarging. Tossing it up into the air, the front opened, releasing a beam of light that shot to the ground, forming Gundam-2. Gripping the beam saber, the Gundam stared at the GM, waiting for it to make the first move.

And move it did, hefting the beam gun and pulling the trigger. A beam lanced from the weapon, forcing the other Gundamon to move to the side. Twisting to dodge the beam, it began its assault as Amuro barked orders. The first was to pepper the ground with the vulcans, creating a cloud of dust that the GM could not see through. As the GM, panicking, began to fire wildly, Gundam-2 boosted around to get into an ideal position. And then, grasping the cylinder that powered the beam saber with both hands, ignited the thrusters and flew forward, into the dust cloud. Both Gundam-2 and the GM flew out the other side, with the beam saber having pierced through the GM. Gundam-2 retreated a bit as the GM detonated, parts scattering everywhere. Were it a trainer's Gundamon, the Guncenter would be able to piece it back together, but the wild ones had to wait for another of its kin to come back and reassemble it.

Amuro recalled the Gundamon, a small smile flickering over his face. A few more battles like that and Gundam-2 would have access to the beam rifle, and with that, gain access to a serious form of ranged combat. The Vulcans were fine and dandy until they came up against stronger opponents, when their entire purpose was negated except as a distraction. And any self-respecting trainer would know how to react to that kind of base tactic. It was the fact that the wild Gundamon around Londenion had never been in enough combat to be able to predict those kinds of assaults and understand how to break such simple tactics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, Amuro emerged from the trail exhausted but satisfied. Two more GMs and a Ball had fallen prey to Gundam-2. And as the ball was defeated, the compartment housing the beam rifle had opened. Now, Amuro thought with a smile, he would offer even more of a fight for Char. Reaching A Baoa Qu City, he dropped his Gundamon off at the Guncenter and went to look around the city, familiarizing himself with the layout, as well as running into a few novice trainers. Agreeing to a match after his Gundamon was fully refreshed, he returned to the center, and waited. After receiving the Gundaball containing Gundam-2, Amuro obliged the trainer.

Deciding this would be a good way to get used to the option of the beam rifle, he pulled from the belt and tossed into the air Gundam-2's Gundaball, the Gundamon materializing in front of him. Across the plains a GM confronted the pair from Londenion, its trainer enthusiastically giving orders. Amuro simply watched and waited as Gundam-2 readied the beam rifle, leveling it at the GM. Amuro simply let one word drop from his mouth. "Fire." The beam lanced out and through the GM's arm, ripping it off completely. Startled, the kid responded by having the GM charge with its beam saber-the arm with its beam rifle was sitting on the ground a few yards away. Using its boosters as soon as it was less than two yards from the Gundam-2, it shot forward, the saber coming close to scoring a hit as Gundam-2's own beam saber halted its progress. One hand maintained the block, the other hefted the beam rifle and pulled the trigger once more. A second beam blazed from the barrel into the side of the GM, throwing it to the left. Almost instantly Gundam-2 was boosting over it, flipping the saber upside down and driving it through the waist of the GM, and exerting enough force to separate the halves. Cursing, the kid recalled the scattered parts, but offered Amuro a brittle smile as he retreated to the Guncenter.

Amuro was enjoying the victory until he noticed someone walking through. His eyes narrowed. "Char!" The blonde looked up sharply, hearing his rival's voice, and he had already unclasped the first Gundaball on his belt-Amuro noted with a bit of frustration that he had two. Tossing it, Amuro quirked a brow as he saw a Zaku I materialize. "You'll be raising that well, I see. Wanting a III, Char?" Amuro asked him absentmindedly, motioning for his Gundamon to join him. He offered a thin-lipped smile to his rival and got the same one in return. "Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's."

A pause as the wind picked up, making the fight seem rather dramatic. A few onlookers paused, sensing that this was going to be a very intense battle. Dust kicked up between the two Gundamon, and the wind intensified, until both Gundamon were unseen. Almost instantly, Char and Amuro barked out the same order.

"Long-range assault, _now_!"

Simultaneously, several bullets from the Zaku I's Bullpup Machine Gun ripped through the cloud as a beam split the air around it, perforating the veil of dust. This confused combat continued for a few moments until a loud "clank" signaled to the trainers that the two had met. Though he couldn't see what exactly was going on in the cloud, he had an idea of the intense combat raging on. And only moments after the loud sound faded, the two appeared on opposite sides out of the dust. Gundam-2's beam rifle managed three more shots before it ran out of energy, though one of them managed to knick the Zaku I on its shoulder, the force of the beam forcing the Zaku's torso to pivot. Twisting back, it opened fire with the Bullpup, spitting bullets at where the lances of energy had come from.

On the other side of the cloud, Gundam-2 was busy dodging the bullets, before the fire ended. Knowing that things were about to come to melee, it activated the beam saber, and waited, hearing the low hum of the Heat Hawk as it warmed up. Gripping the handle of the weapon, the wind picked up again, and suddenly both Gundamon dashed forward as the dust moved onward. But Amuro was content to use the same trick he had use last time. Now that the two were trading blows, Amuro's next words decided the outcome of that particular battle.

"VULCANS!"

A low whine as the bullets sprayed from the V-fin, riddling the Zaku I with the bullets. After a good five seconds of continuous fire, it collapsed backwards, leaving Char scowling angrily as he recalled it. Amuro simply gave him a grin. "You never were one to think a minute ahead in battle." All he received were a few choice words. A second later a fresh Zaku II appeared on the field, and Amuro's grin only widened. "Well, let's get this on with."

Almost instantly, he yelled to dodge left as the Zaku Bazooka let loose a round, impacting against the hillside as Gundam-2 dodged right. Amuro watched as the bazooka spat incendiary rounds at the constantly moving Gundamon, each impacting on the battlefield. Eyes narrowing, he pondered a course of action, before deciding. "Gundam, next round, straight through!" Gundam-2's eyes flashed in both understanding and acknowledgement of the order. Char merely let out a laugh.

"Giving up? FINISH IT!" The final round of the Zaku Bazooka was let loose, and the Gundam-2 brought the beam saber up and through it as it charged, the white, blue and red Gundamon emerging from the explosion unscathed, stabbing straight through the Zaku II. Bringing the saber up, it tore armor and finally it finished the job, leaving a totaled Zaku II on the ground. Char let a loud growl resonate from his throat as he recalled his second Gundamon. "You may have won this time, Ray, but mark my words, I _will _defeat you next time!"

Amuro simply rolled his eyes as he recalled his Gundamon. "And now, to Luna II City for the first badge."


	2. A Fate of Blue and the Great Magellan

Kido Senshi Gundamon

An Incredibly Strange Fic Written By

Joak Drysso

Chapter 2: A Fate of Blue and the Great Magellan

Amuro was rather happy to be back on the road again, traveling through the A Baoa Qu Forest. He was on edge, since he knew that there were a few good Gundamon that he'd like to get his hands on, but he only had one Gundaball. And he figured that it was about time that he got a specialist. He had Gundam-2, which served as a more well-rounded type, though he knew that its evolutionary pattern would bring it to a long-ranged maniac. So he decided that a close range would fit him perfectly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a deaf man wouldn't have heard the clanking that signified Amuro had a tail. He had already gone through three Zaku Is, hoping that he would find a Gouf. However, his luck was not so much that that particular rare Gundamon would make its way into his possession at the moment. Instead, he would find himself face to face with another close-range proficient Gundamon. Spinning, his eyes assessed the creature as Gundam-2's Gundaball was snatched from the belt.

It was a Dom Gross Beil, an incredibly rare Gundamon in these parts of the world. And, Amuro noted with glee, the huge beam sword on its back made it a very deadly opponent, if the enemy was slow enough or the Gross Beil was upgraded to be faster. And he would certainly make it faster, because he doubted that later opponents would have Gundamon as slow as this. Sure, the two or three that used the capital ship Gundamon would be in trouble, but otherwise…

Amuro's Gundam-2 joined the Gross Beil in the forest, staring at the opponent before lazily checking the charge on its beam rifle. "Beam rifle." Amuro said softly, almost a whisper beneath the whine the beam rifle gave off as it pulsed a shot off, the Gross Beil's slow frame shifting. The beam pierced armor on its right side, but it struggled forward, undaunted, one arm reaching up and clasping the heat saber. A small hiss as the mechanism holding it to the Gross Beil's back unclasped, and the Gross Beil brought the blade up over its head, the dull gray edge flickering as it superheated, slamming it into the ground where the other Gundamon should have been.

It slowly turned around, picking the heat saber up and swinging horizontally as it did, Gundam-2 boosting backwards lazily to avoid the stroke, the beam rifle already up and tracking. The trigger lanced through the mono-eye, leaving the Gross Beil to swing in a literal blind rage. From there, it was as simple as firing another two shots to tear it down enough that Amuro's Gundaball would hold it. And hold it did, the Gundamon ceasing its struggle and accepting the fact that it now had a new master.

Now that he had gotten a new Gundamon, he figured it was time to train it. Unfortunately, it was also in horrible shape, so he fled from the forest to Luna II's Guncenter long enough for the Gross Beil to be pieced back together. As soon as the folk at the Guncenter had restored both Gundamon to a prime state, he returned to the fields outside the forest, but he was not focusing on finding wild Gundamon as he had in the past. Now that he had two Gundamon, he could increase the output of both by pitting them against each other.

In deciding to give them free reign in their battle, he learned that his newly acquired Dom Gross Beil had a sense for strategy, but was too slow, a problem which Amuro decided he was going to fix as soon as was humanly possible. He also discovered that Gundam-2 was learning how to efficiently use its boosters, and when it goosed it, the speed at which it traveled increased drastically. The training was paying off, at last.

That's when Amuro finally noticed the person watching. Turning, he quirked a brow as he recalled both Gundamon. The person was somewhat tall, his hair was blue, which made him stand out from most. "May I ask who you are and why you're here?"

"My name is Yuu Kajima. I'm here to battle whomever I can to gain as much experience as I can." Amuro quirked a brow. He was incredibly blunt, but Amuro didn't mind. He set the Gundaball containing Gundam-2 on the belt and sent his Gross Beil back out. The blue-haired kid simply shook his head and tossed his own Gundaball into the skies. Amuro's eyes narrowed as it formed the first opponent. A GM Command. A low growl from Amuro. He hadn't expected this guy to have something like that…

No time to think as the Command let loose a hail of bullets from the 90 mm. Machine gun, peppering the ground around the Gross Beil. Amuro was not to be intimidated. A small hiss as the large heat saber on its back unclasped, falling into the waiting hand. Bringing the blade up and over, it paused long enough for the GM Command to exhaust the clip. Charging forward with the aid of the boosters, the Dom Gross Beil closed the range between the two with moderate speed, finally taking a leap and rotating midair, the heat saber superheating and cleaving through where the GM Command was supposed to be.

However, as luck would have it, the force used to cleave sent the Gross Beil in a circle which did incapacitate the GM Command. Recalling it, Yuu's eyes narrowed. The second ball unleashed a GM that Amuro had never seen before. The Gundex was pulled and it scanned it. _The GM Blue Destiny Unit 1_, the Gundex read, _a rare GM type that uses the EXAM tactical AI. Few trainers have ever managed to completely master EXAM._

Amuro smirked. EXAM, huh? He'd see. "Gross Beil, at-"

"Blue Destiny, rip that thing apart." Amuro never even finished his order, as the machine guns in the Blue Destiny's chest opened fire, hammering against the Gross Beil. Surrendering to the intense firepower, the mobile suit collapsed, and Amuro recalled it with a hint of annoyance. Yuu simply offered the other trainer an emotionless stare that Amuro shifted under.

"Gundam-2, show him your stuff!" The Gundamon materialized, already blazing into action. The beam rifle pulled off a shot that almost hit the Blue Destiny, but the other Gundamon was a bit too fast, almost anticipating the attack. Amuro's eyes narrowed and he bit his lip lightly.

"Blue Destiny, chest missiles and machine gun!" That order snapped Amuro back into the current time as the Blue Destiny opened fire, launching the chest missiles and bringing the 100 mm machine gun to bear on the Gundamon. The two missiles were dodged easily, but the Blue Destiny's accuracy was incredible, and almost all of the bullets hit, peppering Gundam-2's form. Cursing, Amuro searched for some way to pull a victory out of this.

The Blue Destiny lazily ejected the spent clip, slipping the next one in. However, as it brought the weapon to bear, the Gundam-2's beam rifle fired a shot that penetrated the machine gun. Tossing the ruined weapon aside, the Blue Destiny opened fire with the chest machine guns and drew its beam saber, charging in. The Gundam-2 hid behind its shield, firing wildly at the charging Gundamon before it too drew its beam saber. The chest plates on the Blue Destiny closed and that was when the duel came to a close.

The Blue Destiny seemed to see through its opponent's move, but couldn't move itself fast enough in the gravity. It twisted enough that the beam saber lanced through the head while its own cleaved the Gundam-2's sword arm off. It wasn't quite blind, and it turned about, charging again. The Gundam-2 drove it's shield forward and into the Blue Destiny's chest just as the beam saber pierced both shield and chest area. Both Gundamon slumped over.

"Err…" Amuro blinked. "Get up and finish the fight, Gundam-2!" There was no response. He blinked and looked at the other trainer who was having the same response-or lack thereof-with his Gundamon. "I guess it's a draw then." He recalled the Gundam-2 and shrugged. "Oh well. Gives me another reason to visit the Guncenter before I go fight Wakkein."

He turned and headed to the Guncenter. Handing the Gundaballs to the woman, she took them away, and returned a short fifteen minutes later with both Gundaballs in hand, the Gundamon inside fully repaired and resupplied and ready to wreak havoc on their next opponent. Amuro exited the Guncenter whistling a tune he heard from some old show, though he couldn't remember what show nor the name of the song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He cautiously opened the door of the Gym, as though he was expecting an ambush of sorts. It wasn't well-lit at first, but the further he got in, he noticed that the area was dotted with lights. It almost looked like space. Such a beautiful display was in most gyms, he noted. Then again, it seemed to him that most of the gym leaders preferred to battle in no gravity. It was also probably because a few gym leaders used capital ship class Gundamon and space-exclusives. Just as the Gouf was a purely earth-type mobile suit that produced poor results when used in a zero-gravity environment, the Gross Beil produced below-average results on the ground.

That bit of information made Amuro pause to chuckle to himself. Yes, that had been a stupid move on his part, but luckily the bulk of the heat blade had caused that mistake to correct itself. The Blue Destiny, though…Amuro shuddered. The thought of a group of Gundamon in the wild with that kind of power made him a bit worried. The EXAM system, whatever it was, allowed the Blue Destiny to react faster than most Gundamon could. Could it see the future?

Deciding that mere minutes before he would do battle with the Gym Leader, the least productive thing to do was worry about a foe he had already faced, he cleared his mind and focused, instead walking forward. Suddenly, the lights came on, revealing the gym leader known as Wakkein.

A small gulp on Amuro's part as he fought not to flinch at the imperious gaze thrust upon him by the gym leader. Emotionless, militaristic eyes gazed at the young man. It was enough to make Amuro want to leave the building and not look back, return after catching several more powerful Gundamon. Sighing in frustration at his weakness, he stood up stiffly, his fists clenching tightly. Forcing his voice out, he actually managed to seem unafraid. "My name is Amuro Rei. I am a trainer from Londenion, seeking to defeat all eight gym leaders and compete for a place in the Anaheim Tournament."

A chuckle was Amuro's answer. It ended as abruptly as it started, and Wakkein's harsh gaze once more bore through Amuro's skull. "You want to fight me? Are you absolutely certain you're ready for a challenge like this?" Amuro fought the urge to shudder, and found that his voice was no longer working. Managing a firm nod of his head, he waited for Wakkein to draw his first Gundamon. However, before that, the gym leader walked over to the wall. A panel slid open and he pressed a button. The gravity in the room was suddenly nonexistent. He fought the nausea that came from a lack of direction to call up. Forcing his focus away from his alimentary system, he watched as Wakkein drew a Gundaball from his belt and tossed it forward. It opened, the red light forming a GM Command.

Amuro felt rather confident at that. Perhaps the great Wakkein wasn't as good of a trainer as he was rumored. Perhaps the big bad guy image was simply a hoax to intimidate his opponents into inaction. With that in mind, Amuro thumbed the Gundam-2's Gundaball. Picking it from the belt, he tossed it forward, revealing his own Gundamon. Wakkein blinked in genuine surprise, not expecting to see something like a Gundam possessed by a new trainer. Shaking his shock off, he readied himself for the battle.

Surprisingly, it was Wakkein who issued the first order, right as Amuro had opened his mouth. "Up and ream that Gundam with the beam gun!" The GM Command's thrusters kicked in and shot it upward, using the verniers to adjust so that it keep a bead on the Gundam, who was already moving. Firing a quick burst, the beam energy struck the Gundam-2 right on the shoulder. However, the Gundam was naturally strong in defense, and the beam gun was weaker than the beam rifle. However, it was powerful enough to knock the Gundamon into a spin. Using the apogee motors to orient itself, the Gundam-2 had enough time to glance around before the GM Command was in its' face. Well, more specifically, the foot was in the Gundamon's face. Slamming against the wall, it brought the beam rifle to bear, firing a shot that pierced the leg. Shrugging off the wound, the GM Command spat three shots from its beam gun, all three concentrated on the same point.

The concentrated fire pierced armor and damaged the circuitry in the Gundamon's right arm. It was now responding slower, and the resulting shots from the beam rifle went wide. "Gundam, you're going to have to aim with your verniers and not your arm. Let the apogee motors take care of it!" With a nod, the Gundamon began to rely on the innate thrusters, maneuvering around the room. It did allow the Gundam-2 to aim, but it also made its movements extremely predictable. Taking numerous hits, it managed two beautiful shots before the right arm was completely disabled. Cursing, Amuro had to think fast. He was losing the opening bout, but only by a small bit. The GM Command was certainly not doing much better, having lost all movement in its left arm, and missing its left leg as well. However, the right arm, which toted the beam gun, was still fully operation and peppering the Gundam-2 from a ways away. Bouncing off the wall, the Gundam-2 used the last of its energy to drive its shield against the GM Command. Goosing the thrusters for all it was worth, the Gundam-2 impaled the GM Command on the wall. Withdrawing the shield, the GM collapsed, and the Gundam-2 turned and unsteadily walked back to Amuro.

With a small smile, he patted the Gundamon on the head and recalled it, watching as Wakkein with a scowl tossed his second and final Gundaball out. Amuro's skin paled to an off-white as the hulking capital-class Gundamon Magellan materialized. He managed a prayer before peeling his own last Gundaball off his belt. Tossing it forward, he watched as the Dom Gross Beil appeared, and smirked on seeing Wakkein twitch in frustration. The large heat sword could easily tear through the capital ship. Amuro had the type advantage. However, after assessing it for a minute, Wakkein's smile eased back onto his face. "Okay, Magellan, port-side barrage! Lay down a suppression fire on that Gross Beil!"

The capital-class responded, the turrets and missiles on its left side opening fire, and making the Gross Beil dance. Amuro quirked a brow. Why was he stupid enough to lay down suppression fire on one side? "Gross Beil, just maneuver to the right side and prepare your heat blade for one strong attack." An electronic warble was its response and it began to make its way across the front of the capital ship.

"NOW!" Wakkein shouted. In response, all seven mega particle cannons focused on the area right in front of the Magellan, where the Gross Beil was drifting. Light shone as the particles collected, a small whine and suddenly all seven discharged, the light washing over the Gross Beil. When the attack ceased, the entryway was blackened, and there were scattered scraps of the Gross Beil. Switching his Gundaball to a wide retriever frequency, he recalled the Gundamon. Apologizing, he glanced at Wakkein and sighed, giving the man a nod to acknowledge his defeat. And then he turned and slowly walked out of the gym, having been slapped with reality. He was not perfect. Far from it-he had a long way to go before he could even defeat Wakkein. And this was the _easy_ gym. The first one on the path to many. If he had so much trouble with this one gym leader, how was he supposed to defeat the others?

With a sigh, he tried not to think about that. Instead, he focused on finding the Guncenter. Handing the Gundaballs off, he deserted the city. Not running away. He knew they would keep his Gundamon until he came back to pick them up. No, he had a lot of thinking to do. A _lot_ of thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amuro had pulled out all the stops. The three thousand he had from his savings as well as another two thousand generated from finding cash along the routes and beating a few trainers, was being spent upgrading his Gundamon so they could fight better. Two and a half thousand on his Gundam-2's array of weapons, as well as a minor thruster upgrade. And a thousand on a thruster overhaul for the Gross Beil and a small upgrade for the power of the heat saber. He had also spent an entire day watching as Wakkein dealt with challengers, most of whom were not able to defeat Wakkein's GM Command alone. No one that day defeated the Magellan, which wasn't all that surprising. For being a capital-class, it had incredibly fast reaction times. Amuro figured, though, with all the money he earned from challengers like him who went in half-cocked, it made perfect sense that he'd have the Magellan upgraded. That also explained why his GM Command had done so well against his Gundam-2. However, now that he had upgraded and undergone a whole day's training focusing almost entirely on the Gross Beil's large heat saber and teaching it how to use its thrusters efficiently, he figured he was ready to battle once more.

A good night's rest after a harsh day of training had Amuro completely revitalized. Standing up, he stretched a bit before dressing, and finally looping the belt around his waist. His hand rested on the doorknob, and he paused. Was he really ready for this? He had spent a day training, but some of the people he was defeating had spent a few weeks, months even, training their Gundamon just to beat this one. And if he did beat him, would it be by fluke or because of his abilities as a trainer and his Gundamon's abilities?

"Don't doubt yourself now, Amuro. If you think you'll lose before you start, you'll definitely lose going in." He twisted the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway of the rest area of the Guncenter. That step felt like a load had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could do this. He had to go in there with a positive attitude. He knew that the chance of losing was there, but he wasn't focusing on that. He was focusing on taking on his opponents one at a time.

He re-entered the gym right as one of the battles concluded with the GM Command firing a three-shot barrage that pierced the Zaku II's armor and caused a detonation. Amuro chuckled as the trainer tried to understand exactly what had just happened. "So, the boy from Londenion returns to face me. You sure you're ready, kid? I don't enjoy obliterating Gundamon, but it's my job as a gym leader."

"I'm more than ready. I know that you knew I was watching you. And I've been training. I think you'll find that I'm a bit tougher to beat this time." Wakkein simply grinned. After restoring his GM Command to full health with a Kit and recharging its energy with an Ether, he sent it forward, the zero-gravity generators kicking in once more. Amuro noticed that the nausea wasn't there as much as it had been the first time. He was adjusting to the lack of an upward direction.

"Let's see just how good you've gotten. GM, blow that damn thing to the grave just like last time!" The GM Command's eyes flashed and it raised the 90 mm machine gun with alarming speed, the weapon spitting a hail of twenty bullets in a single burst, intent solely on hammering the Gundam-2. The improved thrusters proved useful. The stream of fire, now a good inch wider, jetted from the thrusters, shooting the Gundam-2 up and over the stream of bullets. The Command tracked of course, and the last set of bullets impacted along the leg, though it did minor damage. Reaching behind the shield, the Command boosted to the side as the opposing Gundamon let loose a beam rifle shot.

Grabbing the clip, it shoved it into the machine gun and let loose once more. This time, almost all of them impacted, forcing the Gundamon to lose control momentarily, slamming into the ground and bouncing. Reorienting itself, it used the apogee motors to halt itself. The two Gundamon stood across from each other, as their trainers looked on with an intense gaze. "Diamond salvo, just like we practiced, Gundam-2!" The Gundamon acknowledged the order and let loose a flurry of four shots with the beam rifle. Boxed in, the GM Command had been too busy trying to find a way to get out from being pinned in by the fire. The Gundam-2 wasn't noticed until it was too late. Pushing for maximum thruster power, the Gundam-2 rocketed toward the GM Command, extending its shield and impaling the GM Command. Withdrawing it, it pulled the beam saber and skillfully made two diagonal slashes that split the Command in four and caused it to detonate. Stepping back, Amuro took a moment to take pleasure in Wakkein's shocked look. "A day of training goes a long way when done correctly."

"Apparently." Wakkein said as he recalled the defeated Gundamon. Tossing his Magellan's Gundaball forward, he smirked. "So you did come prepared. You took a few hits, but not near enough to put that tough Gundamon out of commission. You might have a chance of defeating the Magellan. As long as you don't fall for that tactic again." Amuro's eyes narrowed. Yes, he knew it had been foolish of him to assume that a gym leader could be so stupid, but he had been so exhilarated that he was going to win that he allowed himself to be taken in. That had cost him the first match, but it would _not_ cost him this one.

He was desperate to find a good place to open his assault. He wasn't intending to use Gundam-2 for the entire battle. He just needed to create a weakened structure to make it easier for his Gross Beil to land the final blow. Finding a good place to strike just in front of the bridge, he grinned. "Gundam, unload as many beam shots as you can about a foot away from the bridge!" The Gundam-2's eyes flashed in acknowledgement and it shot forward, even as Wakkein ordered a full barrage. Dodging artfully, the Gundamon laid into that area with a vengeance, five separate beam shots lancing straight through the Magellan. The damage was significant, but not to the extent that the Magellan was ready to bow down. Recalling his Gundam-2, he pulled out the Gross Beil. The thruster overhaul it had received had allowed it to come to the point where its speed was a bit under where most GMs performed at. Hopefully that would be enough defeat this Magellan.

"Get ready to hit that same spot, Gross Beil!" The zeonic mobile suit's monoeye blinked, and it grasped the hilt of the large heat saber, stirring up the thrusters to ready itself. The adrenaline was pumping, and the two were ready to face each other down to the very end.

So of course it came as a serious shock when the wall blew in. As the dust settled, Amuro saw two forms standing in the rubble, wearing white uniforms with a red Z on the front. Amuro recognized them almost instantly. Team Zeon operatives, and two of their most talented to boot. Jonathan Ridden, a former League trainer who had shot to the top, but fell when, rumors said, a group of top officials decided he was a threat to their position and had him removed. Still, it was a shock. The man had been reported dead, and only one or two reports of his still being alive were mentioned, and those were disregarded as accidental misidentifications.

The other was Kycilia Zabi, the daughter of the leader of Team Zeon. She was infamous for her ruthless and bold assaults on top-security facilities, and pulling off spectacular victories. She and Ridden had been young lovers, a star-crossed romance that obviously hadn't faded. She had to have been the one to have pulled Ridden's ass out of the fire. There was no one else who could have pulled such a stunt.

Amuro instantly called his Gross Beil back to its Gundaball, even as Wakkein administered a Full Repair to his GM Command and set it loose. Joining it was Amuro's Gundam-2, and the two Fed Gundamon stared down the intruders. However, the Team Zeon operatives weren't shaken. They had faced opponents ten times as dangerous as a GM Command and a Gundam-2. Pulling a Gundaball from his belt, Ridden tossed it forward. It sprang open, the red beam merging to form a blue mobile suit. It held what looked like a shotgun of sorts. Amuro had an idea, but checked his Gundex to make sure.

_Kampfer. A high mobility Gundamon, it has extremely limited firepower due to sacrificing ammunition for increased thruster number/output. Its thrusters allow for hit-and-run attacks that leave their opponents unable to react._

Amuro winced. Kampfers were not entirely rare in the sense that they were hard to find in the wild, but rather the fact that they were manufactured specifically for certain trainers. Obviously, Ridden's friends in Team Zeon had gotten him a very nice gift. "Chain Mine!" The command snapped him out of his small analysis. He hadn't seen Kycilia's Zaku II Kai appear, and hoped that Wakkein's GM Command would fare well against it. He forced his wandering mind back on the duel at hand. "Boost back. Show no mercy! Thruster blocks A-L, release!"

One of the spectacular things about Gundamon were the fact that for such tiny creatures, they were incredibly powerful. However, the League had learned its lesson about leaving such raw power unchecked. The thruster blocks were there to prevent rogue Gundamon from escaping Earth's atmosphere. That way if the more malevolently-raised Gundamon lost their trainer, the thruster blocks would prevent all but the most dedicated of Gundam from escaping gravity's hold.

A low whine as Ridden tried to mask his surprise. The thruster blocks went from a-z, and releasing more than ten at a time made serious differences. Gundam-2 shot forward, driving itself straight into the Kampfer, using its verniers to halt itself, the force of the momentum throwing the Kampfer through part of the undamaged wall. Boosting back in, the Kampfer unloaded several rounds from the shotgun, but the Gundam-2 dodged them with ease. Letting off a salvo of five beam shots, it stored it away, boosting forward, drawing its beam saber. The Kampfer boosted to the side, avoiding each beam shot, pumping the shotgun a few more times, missing the Gundam-2 every time, before discarding it.

Ridden, however, was not new to the idea of thruster blocks. He had just been shocked that a kid fresh out of his town would have enough guts to attempt a maneuver like that. Regardless, the Kampfer was already much faster than a Gundam-2 at normal. "Thruster blocks A-D, release." That would put him dead even with the Gundam-2, and allow him his natural edge. "Panzer Faust, line up, take aim. A-Type Panzers, _fire_." The top missile on either leg rocketed off, swerving toward the Gundam-2. Its thrusters kicked in and the Gundamon shot straight upward. "B-Types, fire!" The last two missiles let loose a stream of fire and sped off the holding racks, impacting on the ceiling only centimeters from where the Gundam-2 had just landed. Hurled to the side, the Gundamon slammed into the wall, rebounding.

Regaining its senses, the Gundam-2 corrected its path and boosted, raising the beam saber. The Kampfer responded with the chain mines, boosting to the side, the Gundam-2's strike cleaving the ground. Almost calmly, the Kampfer wrapped the chain mines around the Gundamon's neck and they detonated. Amuro cursed, his Gundaball raising to call his defeated Gundamon back. He was almost hesitant to use his Gross Beil. It was a zeonic Gundamon, and Team Zeon was obviously notorious for their use of such types. Still, if he didn't do something, Wakkein, whose GM had already taken out Kycilia's Zaku II Kai and was now being toyed with by her Adzam, would be entirely on his own. As a Gundamon Trainer, he could not let an ally fight alone. Drawing his second Gundaball, he tossed it forward, revealing the Dom Gross Beil. Ridden smirked. Even heavily modified, a Gross Beil wasn't competition for his Kampfer, whose performance level had already passed thirty along with several modifications. With the first four thruster blocks disengaged as well, he would have an easily time of it.

Amuro, however, was trying to figure out just how to get out of this lose-lose situation. After a moment of clarity, he shouted his order. "Gross Beil, take that armor-type _now_!" Its monoeye flashing, the Gross Beil grasped the hilt of the heat saber as the weapon hummed to life, the blade glowing orange with thermal energy. Ridden's eyes widened and he shouted his order to stop it by any means necessary. However, the Gross Beil was faster than Ridden had wanted it to be. The only way to stop it was to intercept it. The novice trainer's grin broadened when the Kampfer shot in front of the Gross Beil, acting as a shield to the Adzam, whose attention had shifted suddenly, allowing the GM Command to unload its entire beam gun energy into the armor.

Bringing the heat saber down, the Kampfer split in two before detonating. The Adzam also received damage, though it was nowhere near enough to take it down. However, it was overwhelmed, and Kycilia called it back even as Ridden's eyes narrowed. His original Gundamon landed on the field, and Amuro nearly felt his legs give way. Standing across from the Gross Beil was a crimson Zaku III. Amuro knew he had no way to beat it. But he knew he had to hold out until they left. Consigning himself to the fate that awaited him, he directed the Gross Beil forward. He was tempted to remove all thruster blocks, but there would be no difference. The Zaku III was faster as it was-it could only expand on that exponentially. One kilogram of thrust in between them became two, and two became four until it was impossible to compete. He had to keep on the basic level until Ridden kicked it up a notch. But it seemed like that wouldn't be necessary.

"Mouth Cannon!" Ridden's order was followed almost immediately, the Zaku III charging a beam blast in its mouth that carved the right arm of the Gross Beil off. Wincing, Amuro tried to maintain calm. The Gross Beil could manage one swing. Or possibly…"Gross Beil, haul it back, depress all engines, and get ready to act on my command instantly." The Gross Beil did as commanded, readying itself for the order. Ridden quirked a brow. Accepting defeat in a humorous pose? He'd be careful not to damage the Gundamon too bad. Lord Zabi would be pleased to add another of the rare Gross Beils to his collection. "Double beam guns, fire!"

The Zaku III let loose, and Amuro snapped back into action. "Use all your strength and hurl it forward!" The Gross Beil hurled the large heat saber forward, the weapon barely avoiding the beam blasts that eradicated the Gross Beil's consciousness. However, the Zaku III had been so focused on obliterating its enemy that it saw the heat saber a bit too late. Its head and part of the upper torso were split from it entirely. Ridden would have laughed. Two of his best Gundamon taken down by a novice trainer? The kid was something special.

"Tell you what, kid? I'll just take your Gross Beil there," He tossed a Thief Ball, a Gundaball engineered specifically for Team Rocket agents, and the Gross Beil's remains were gathered up. Unconscious, there was no struggle. "And in exchange, I'll leave you and your friend here alone, as well as give you this. It's not my style." He tossed Amuro a Gundaball, the shocked trainer barely processing the information well enough to catch the sphere. Risking a glance, he saw 'Dijeh' embroidered on the side in bold letters. Wondering idly if he could get that removed, he looked up to see the two Team Zeon agents making their getaway.

Amuro was still somewhat shocked from the developments when he heard steps. Managing to snap back at least partially to reality, his wide brown eyes traveled over to Wakkein's approaching form. Wondering what the man had to say to him, he was horrified to have the man spin him around, feeling metal wrapping itself around his wrists. He could not separate his hands anymore. "What are you doing?!" He cried in frustration. "I helped you against the Team Zeon operatives, why are you punishing me?!"

Wakkein frowned slightly, but changed his face back to impassive. "Until we investigate the Gundamon that just came into your possession, you are being treated as a Team Zeon operative. You have no choice but to comply with our orders. You are henceforth under the arrest of Luna II City's Special Forces. Until further notice, you will be imprisoned in our jail. If you're innocent, we'll let you go with an apology and compensation. If you're not, well, your journey has ended painfully short. Blame this on the circumstance of the battle."

Amuro didn't hear a word of Wakkein's self-justifying speech. He was being questioned because he aided the League by assisting a gym leader in times of need. Amuro made a bitter mental note never to aid another gym leader when Team Zeon raided their gym. He'd get yelled at. He blocked everything out aside from his thoughts. He could feel his form moving, but he didn't know where, didn't care where. He was too busy scanning the last battle to see where he had gone wrong in his strategy. Nothing else mattered.

In his mind, at least, he was free.


End file.
